Being a Parent
by Little Miss Doom-and-Gloom
Summary: Dick has been acting up and Bruce doesn't know what to do. When he starts to thik about what his parents, and Dick's parents would have done, he only comes up with one solution.


Hey, guys! Yhis is my, along with smileyface1627's entry for the May Ultimate Collab Challenge. It was little diffucult for us, but we got through reading, and good summers to all!(It's my last day of school!)

* * *

><p>He was dead. And he knew it to. He could have prevented it. He didn't have to sneak out all the time. He didn't have to smoke and be getting drunk at 13. Those were all his choices, but did he think of the consequences. Nope, and why should he? He's a freaking superhero! He usually stays up late fighting bad guys all the time. He trains like crazy and is always doing the right thing. Well, almost always. He just wanted to be a teenage for once, but whenever he asked his 'dad' if he could do something fun, he always says no. But tonight, he sure wishes that he thought about the possible outcomes.<p>

It was 3:30 in the morning and Dick had just gotten back from an AMAZING party. He had been doing a lot of this lately, and for some reason he was still shocked to open the front door and see Bruce waiting for him. Bruce had just pulled up a chair about 15 feet away and just sat there, waiting for Dick.  
>'Damn, I know wish I didn't drink so much' was the only thing Dick could think of when faced with his mentor at that very moment.<p>

"Mind telling me where you where?" Bruce asked after a few moments of awkward silence. "  
>I'd rather not."Dick said a bit tipsy. This made Bruce even angrier than he already was.<br>"I don't care if you want to tell me or not, you will tell me. Now, where were you?" he growled.  
>"I was just at a party, no big." Dick said casually as he tried to get past Bruce but he was stopped by a strong grip on his arm. He was then spun around to come face to face with his mentor.<br>"Have you been drinking?" Bruce asked.  
>"Maybe." Dick sang happily.<br>"Just go out to your bedroom. I'll be up in a minute to discuss this." Bruce said rubbing the bridge of his nose. Dick just walked up the grand stair case to get to his room. Alfred came in as dick left, to talk to Bruce.  
>"So, what are you going to do Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.<br>"I don't know. Was I ever this bad?" Bruce didn't think he was, but then again he didn't remember much from his teen years.

"At one point you were. But it was when you were older, Master Bruce." Alfred answered honestly.  
>"I have tried punishing him in every way I could think of, but nothing is getting to him. I think I am going to have to spank him." Bruce sighed.<br>"Master Bruce, are you sure you think physical punishment for Master Richard is the best idea?' Alfred could think of many things that could go wrong.  
>"He's had it coming for a while now Alfred. I don't think I have much of a choice." Bruce sighed.<br>"Very well, sir." Alfred said as he went to go get as far away from Dick's room as possible, as Bruce ascended up the stair case. He was having second thoughts about doing this until he entered his son's room. Dick was smoking a cigarette on his bed as though nothing had happened, as if this was normal. That was the last straw for the older man.  
>"Put that out." Bruce growled and Dick did as he was told. Bruce sat on the bed where the younger boy was also sitting.<br>"How old are you Dick?" Bruce asked first. Dick was a little surprised at the question, but he still answered.

"13"

"And how long have you been living here?"  
>"4 years."<br>"How long has it been Robin?"  
>"4 years?"<br>"How old do you have to be to legally be allowed to drink alcohol?"

"21"

"What is 21- 13?"

"8"

"So 8+13+4=25. That is how many swats you get. N-" Bruce said when he was interrupted by Dick standing up and saying.  
>"You have got to be kidding me! I'm 13. I am not going to let you slap me." He protested.<br>"The more you struggle and try to get out of it the worse you're going to get it." Bruce said calmly, but sternly enough for Dick to freeze up.  
>"Now come over here." Bruce said. At this Dick walked over to his father, and once in reach, Bruce grabbed the boy and flipped him on to his knee. As Bruce started to take Dick's pants off, Dick freaked "What! No, Bruce. Ple-" Dick begged. "Richard." Bruce said dead serious with a warning tone in his voice that caused Dick stopped complaining. After all that was covering Dicks butt were his briefs, Bruce didn't wait at all to start the spankings and he started to lecture Dick.<br>"You _Smack_ are too young _Smack_ to be drinking _Smack_ or smoking. I know _Smack_ as Robin you have seen _Smack_ what underage drinking _Smack_ can do to a person_. Smack _I did not know your parents _Smack_ but I do know _Smack _that they would not want _Smack_ you going down _Smack_ this path and I _Smack_ am not going to let you _Smack_ as long as I have a say in it _Smack_." Bruce said and kept on smacking.  
>Dick started crying when he mentioned his parents. He knew Bruce was right, and he hated that, if they were alive, his parents would extremely disappointed. Heck, he hated the fact that he disappointed Bruce. And just knowing those little facts hurt the 13 year old more than any amount of slaps against his butt.<p>

After Bruce had gotten to 25, he stopped and rubbed his sons back. When Dick realised this he got up and hugged the bigger man, sobbing in to his chest. After a few minutes of silence, Dick spoke up.  
>"I am so sorry, Bruce." The boy said still talking through his tears "Your right, my parents would have hated the path I was heading down, and I am just so sorry." He said as he started sobbing again.<br>"I didn't want to do that to you Dick. I really didn't want to, but I didn't know how else to get you to listen. I tried everything and I wasn't getting any results. I don't want to have to do it again but if I it is the only thing that keeps you safe, than I will. Do you understand?" Bruce said lifting the kids chin up so they could be face to face.  
>"Ya, I understand." Dick said, "I think I am going to go to sleep. I'm exhausted." He got off Bruce and hissed in pain. 'I'm not going to be able to sit for a week' he thought to himself. Dick than got in to the bed and under the covers, ready to fall asleep.<br>"Good night Dick." Bruce said ruffling his son's hair.  
>"Night Bruce."<br>"Oh, and Dick." Bruce said right before he left the room.  
>"Hmm" Dick mumbled<br>"You're off of the team for the next two weeks." Bruce said and was answered with a pillow being flung in his direction.  
>He left not being able to imagine how bad his protégé is going to feel when he next wakes up, what from the hang over and not getting a lot of sleep.<br>"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on Master Richard, Master Bruce?" Alfred questioned him as he came down the stairs.  
>"No, he knew he had it coming."<p> 


End file.
